Fanfiction Writers
by Serenity984
Summary: Complaints about writers,court cases may apply. AUTHORS AS VITIMS IS CURRENTLY FILLED. I had many volunteers and I want to use them all, so for now please no more offers. Once I finished with the ones on what I am calling the “hit list”,I will accept more
1. Chapter 1

"I had it!" Izzy flopped down on a chair beside Mimi. "Why don't I ever get the girl?"

Mimi shrugged.

"I always get the nerdy parts." Izzy went on.

"But you are a cute nerdy person." Mimi patted his head. "And sometimes we are paired up."

"It could be worse." Matt said from his spot on the floor. Tai and Tk sitting near him, each with a game controller in their hands. "I get paired up with anyone with legs…sometimes more then two. I get murder, suicidal, prone to accidents, I sing, I dance, I'm abused, I'm abusive, I'm an alcoholic and sometimes a workaholic, I'm stuck up, I'm down to earth, I'm down right scary, I get dunked in water, I get sand in my shorts, I'm too thin or I was once too fat, sometimes I'm a vampire and other times I'm deathly sick, I'm a healer, a heartbreaker, a loner, a ghost, a partier, an orphan, I get hit by cars on my own fault or because of a lousy stop sign no one sees, I…"

"I get it!" Izzy scorn.

"I'm say stupid things and I smile so much my cheeks hurt." Tai spoke up. "Sometimes I can't speak while other times I speak too much, I'm gay and straight and sometimes I play both sides, sometimes I'm girlish while other times I'm a hunk, I'm a lawyer, a famous soccer player, a prince, a knight, a hero, a demon, sickly kid, homeless, a firefighter, a ghost…"

"You too?" Matt looked over at the bushy head kid.

"But you're not stuck being a nerd all the time. It's always me and the computer." Izzy complained.

"I'm passing out all the time and rarely do I get the girl." Joe looked over at Izzy. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Ha! We girls get passed around far too much." Kari folded her arms. "I have been with Joe, Izzy, Matt, Tk, Davis, Cody, my own brother!"

"Yeah that was totally gross." Tai wrinkled his nose. "I hate those flicks."

"Sometimes I'm a bitch while other times I'm a saint." Sora, who was dipping cookies in her milk, frowned in thought. "I'm always stuck between Tai and Matt. Or sometimes I'm hooked up with Mimi."

"Yeah good stories…" Tai and Matt grinned.

"I remember the time you were fat." Mimi giggled.

Sora glared and dropped her cookie.

"I always say stupid things. I'm not a stupid person, more carefree." Davis spoke up from his place on the sofa. "And I've been passed around my share as well plus I get attacked by squirrels."

"Hey, so did I!" Matt glanced over his shoulder at the boy laying on the sofa.

"Bet it's the same squirrel." Davis muttered.

"I think we should go on strike." Joe stood up. "We shouldn't have to stand for this!"

"Agree!" Mimi bopped u p.

"Exactly how are we going to go on strike?" Matt asked. "They control us. It does not matter what we try and do, they always have this evil plan. I mean, how many times must I die!"

"I've die more times then you!" Tai pouted. "You mostly come back as a thought, ghost or some night creature."

"Currently a werewolf I believe." Tk grinned. "I love that story."

"Oh how about the ones we have children!" Sora giggled. "I'm a mother of Tai's kids and Matt's and Tk's and even had Izzy's."

"Man, we are sluts!" Mimi sighed.

"Not by our choice." Sora reminded her.

"So…which one of us are better?" Matt winked over at the girls.

"We don't want to hurt feelings." Sora titled her head and looked pitifully at the boys, while the other girls giggle.

"Shhh…did you hear that?" Izzy froze.

"Not again!" Davis moaned.

The group waited, glancing at each other with dread in their eyes.

"Um…let see….I'm thinking of a story where….Matt is an angel," an author muttered to self, the voice coming from a distant.

"Damn it!" Matt drops the controller.

"Talk about Tall Tales…" Tk mumbled.

"And um…let's see…OH! He killed himself and now he has a chance to change the faith of others who will share the same fate as he. Tai, Soar, Mimi, Joe, Davis and Izzy!" the author spoke to self.

"Great, a mass suicide!" Tai grumbled.

"How can I be suicidal? I'm the happy person!" Davis glared.

"Yeah! They don't know each other and they are all depress and about to comment suicide but as an angel, not knowing he's an angel of course, Matt helps them through the crisis as a normal person who vanishes after the crisis. Later at err….some kind of self-help meeting, the five shares their story…"

"Six!" Izzy shouted. "There are six! Tai is one, Sora is two, Mimi is three, Joe is four, Davis is five and I make up six! If you are going to write about us, get it right!"

" and they are shocked to find out that the same person helped them! They later dig up information and find all about Matt and the little brother he left behind." The author started to type excitedly not knowing the small group could hear.

"You poor child!" Mimi squeezed Tk.

"I hate fan fiction writers!" Izzy grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude?" Matt looked over at Joe as soon as he entered the small box spaced they shared in another's mind. "What the bloody hell happen…"

"You don't want to know." Joe slugged over the sink ready to puke.

"That was so cool!" Tai bounced in their view.

"No it was not." Joe grumbled. "Why don't the fan writers go on strike? I could use a few days off."

"It wasn't that bad." Tai huffed.

"Are you wearing garbage?" Matt wrinkled his nose as he watched Joe pull a diaper off his head.

"Oh, yeah that." Tai squirmed for a moment before pulling a banana peel out of his pocket. "Eww, gushy."

"Phew, you stink." Sora flounced into the area.

"You look pretty." Matt smiled at the redhead.

Normally in a school uniform, today Sora wore a glamorous dress with heels, curly strains of hair, and well placed make-up.

"It so happens that a writer is doing rags to riches fic and I am the leading lady." Sora smugly sat at the table.

"I was a leading lady once." Tai sighed, "I hated it. I hate heels."

Matt made a face also remembering that story. "You were the ugliest girl I laid eye on. No, wait there was that time when your Dad become your Mom. Yeah, he was ugly and confusing. I don't understand these writers. I mean look at you, then look at Sora. How do they figure you make a girl?"

"I don't know." Tai threw up his hands. "I don't try to understand them. I just pray they are gentle with me or at least give me some good lines."

The three fell into a moment of silence, each in their own thoughts of how to escape to world where they may have some kind of control over their own life..

"I am now announcing that we are dead." Izzy shot through the door, slamming it shut behind him. "Some writer thought they would be original…"

Everyone laughed.

"And kill all of us off at one time. So we are now dead."

"Those writers," Mimi slapped the table, "They are so silly! Hey here's a joke, How many fan writers does it take to kill the whole Digi Cast? Thirty-eight!" Mimi cracked up.

"Yeah they need to look up the word original." Davis agreed.

"I'm going to the beach then." Joe took on a dreamily look. "Margaritaville here I come."

"Don't hold your breath for that sunny vacation, Joe." Izzy slid into a chair. "The writer most likely think they are being witty and bring us back as some kind of zombies...again."

"I can't be a zombie yet!" Matt frowned, "I'm in a cross over from Final Fantasy. I'm playing Cloud."

"You can't play Cloud. He's like cool…" Tai looked at Matt, "And you're like…"

"Matt looks a lot like Cloud and they're both antisocial." Mimi said thoughtfully. "They have this whole unstable emotional problem swimming in the air around them.Yeah, he could pull Cloud off."

"He'll kill himself on the bike?" Tai looked at the group as though they all had lost their minds.

"I drive a bike in most fan fictions." Matt added.

"Then there's the whole sword thing. Do you realise how big that sword is? In reality, you can't unshield a sword that big without cutting yourself in half!"

"Tai does have a point….' Izzy agreed.

"I'm sticking around to play Cloud. You guys can do whatever you want to do." Matt leaned back on his chair.

"Am I in it?" Tai asked.

"The one and only true evil guy…"

"I'm Sephiroth?" Tai smiled. "He can totally kick your ass!"

"But he doesn't and he never does." Matt reminded him.

"What roles do we have?" Mimi folded her arms.

"Your Aerith and Sora's Tifa."

"I can do that." Sora nodded and looked over at Mimi.

"B…but I die!" Mimi started to cry.

"If you remember, Izzy already reported that we are all dead." Matt reminded her.

"Oh! Matt, I almost forgot. We are also having a baby together." Tai grinned. "I frankly don't remember that night but…"

"Another man pregnancy?" Matt held his stomach. "Who's expecting?"

"You…again." Tai grinned, "Face it you are gayer then I am!"

"I'm not gay. I marry Sora, whom did you marry? Know one really knows do they?" Matt added.

"Maybe the writers got it wrong!" Izzy frowned.

"How can they, they are the ones who truly own us." Joe added. "How I made it through school though, I never know…"

"Aren't you some kind of vet?" Matt asked.

"A digi Doctor!" Joe scorned.

"Yeah, whatever." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Don't know the reason that I stayed here all season, with nothing to show but this brand new tattoo," Joe started to sing Jimmy Buffet's song, "But it's a real beauty, A mexican cutie, How it got here I haven't a clue..."

"He's gone mad!" Davis eyes grew large with arlam. "And he's the sane one!"

"But there's booze in the blender, and soon it will render, that frozen concoction that helps me hang on.'' Joe continued, ingoring the group. He really had his heart set on a sunsetting beach.

"Yes, some people claim that there's a woman to blame, and I know it's the fanwriters damn fault..." Izzy added.


	3. Chapter 3

Specially Request from Bldlf and BandGeek99

Thanks to all that reviewed. I am very surprise I received so many reviews. Quite honesty, this is not one of my best works so you guys have dumfounded me….BUT since it seems to be such a hit, I guess I'll continue on with it as much as I can. It helps relieve tension from my other stories. So you guys enjoy and I will relieve stress.

"ACK!" Joe banged his head against the table.

"Don't do that." Matt shifted his bowl of cereal as milk tumbled from the rim, but Joe ignored him. "Seriously dude, knock it the hell off!"

"What's up my dearest four-eyed brainic?" Tai asked looking sympathetically at Joe.

"That's not a word." Matt slanted a glare towards his friend.

"Hey if a fanwriter makes it a word, it's a word." Tai leaned back in his straight wooden chair and gave a smug look at the blond.

"Our lives are being unveiled in one lie after another and you two are worried about what word is right and what isn't?" Joe cried. "Some fanwriter decided to write a blooper about us. A blooper!"

"That story shouldn't go too far, I don't make mistakes." Matt grinned. "On the other hand if Tai is the leading character, well that chapter shall have no end in sight."

"Just up blondie!" Tai hissed. "Or I'll bribe a fanwriter to make you be cupid in the next valentine story. I'm talking the small bow and diapers!"

"You don't get it. It does not matter if you do make a mistake or if you do not. If this writer decides to say that you are sprayed by a skunk when you mistakenly took it for a stray cat while out jogging, then that's what is going to happen." Joe pointed out.

"I didn't get sprayed by skunk and I know the difference and I don't jog." Matt rolled his bright eyes.

"I know, you know and everyone else is aware that you know but it doesn't matter to the one who writes the story. You are now sucked into their world, Matt. This blooper writer, they don't care if you actually did make a blooper, in their world they are going to make it happen." Joe continued to explain.

"Like tabloids?" Matt frowned.

"Exactly!" Joe and Tai said together.

"Oh man, I'm jinxing you on that one." Tai pointed at Joe.

"I double jinx you." Joe pushed his glasses up with his forefinger.

"You can't double jinx a person after they already jinx you." Tai rolled his eyes. "What are you eight?"

"You jinxed him and you are calling him a child?" Matt lifted a brow.

"The way I'm seeing it, I'm not doing anything. It is the fanwriter, you understand. See you can either let a bad situation get you down or you get turn it to your advantage." Tai explained.

"And what would our advantage be?" Matt asked with caution.

"That nothing is our fault." Tai threw his hands in the air. "If I rob a bank, not my fault. If I kiss Mimi and sleep with Sora, not my fault. The fanwriters made me do it."

"That's your excuse?" Matt bit his lip as he thought it over. "Tai, you scare me sometimes when you get brilliant ideas."

"You should see the effect it has on me." Tai tried to push his hands through his hair as he had seen Matt do with his own golden locks but his fingers seem to have gotten stuck. "Sometimes I actually see the light bulb flash above my head."

"I mean, that's totally brilliant. It's frightening." Matt muttered.

"You mean freighting?" Joe giggled recalling one fan fiction writer mixing up the words.

"Yeah…." Tai prepared to do battle with his hair. "And um…don't giggle. That's not very manly, is it?"

Joe immediately stopped his laughter.

"That was harsh, Tai." Matt glared once more at his friend.

"Matt, he was giggling." Tai returned his glare. "He wants to be cool, don't you Joe?"

"Well…kind of…" Joe frowned.

"Then don't giggle!" Tai rolled his eyes.

"Please, he can't be cool just because he stops giggling." Matt explained. "Cool is something that you are born with. See, I'm cool because I try not to be cool."

"Liar." Tai whisper.

"I'm like James Dean cool…" Matt went on. "Cloud cool…"

"It's not cool, Matt. It's called going on a big ego trip." Tai rolled his eyes.

"Guys back to our problem at hand. See these writers have the power to embarrass us. They'll drive us to shame." Joe once more tried to get it through to the two boys.

"But it isn't our fault." Tai yanked at his hair.

"What if you rip your pants and forgot to wear underclothes?" Joe asked.

"Writers fault for not giving me boxers." Matt explained to Joe but looked curiously at Tai as the boy grew more into the task of getting his fingers out of his hair. "You know if you cut your hair, that wouldn't happen."

"I give up." Joe sighed turning to watch Tai as he tried to untangle his fingers.

"You know they even putting us at war." Joe said after a few minutes.

"Already been there." Matt brought the bowl to his lips to drink down the last of the milk. "Remember we were always doing battle with our digimons."

"Tai will most likely be hooked up with Sora some how." Joe sighed.

"What?" Matt almost dropped his bowl.

"Well this fanwriter seems to favour the Taiora thingy." Joe shrugged, but secretly he was grinning. He had Matt now.

"I married Sora." Matt explained. "That was the end our last season together. I married Sora!"

"I know…." Joe took the box of fruit loops from the table and started to pour his bowl full of the circle shapes. "But hey, it isn't Tai's fault. The fanfiction writer made him do it…"

"Yeah!" Tai hurried to agree. "I didn't want to be hooked up with her!"

"What's wrong with her? Why all the sudden are you too good for her?" Matt asked.

"Sora's great and sweet, loving and very pretty, nice legs and all but…"

"Why were you checking out her legs?" Matt asked Tai who finally managed to untangle his fingers. "And what do you know about her being loving? Tai, I'm going to kill you!"

"Dude you are becoming a digi pain in my ass." Tai frowned. "Maybe one of the top twelve pains!"

"Oh I read that story during Christmas break." Mimi floated in (not her fault for floating). "Poor Davis. That nasty old fanwriter made him drink until he was sick."

"See…not…his…fault." Tai pointed out. "The fanwriter made Davis an alcoholic."

"Yeah, he almost overdose on headache medicine too." Joe whispered.

"And Matt and Kari were saints because they volunteered to sing Christmas carols." Mimi cooed.

"I don't do Christmas carols." Matt hissed.

"You did that day because the Christmas spirit bit you on the nose!" Mimi tapped the bridge of Matt's nose.

"She be-booped you!" Tai laughed.

"If I recall, the so called Christmas spirit bit him on the neck." Joe grinned. "Lucky Sora was hooked up with Tai…"

"No that was a different story." Mimi grinned.

"Again!" Matt glared back at Tai. "You hooked up with my future wife again!"

"Not my fault. My life is no longer my own but controlled by people who have an over abundant imagination which they seem to only be able to express by writing fan fictions!" Tai stated, heaving heavily.

"What's not Tai's fault and why do I find that so hard to believe?" Sora came into the scene wear her fluffy baby blue slippers.

"He's dating you." Matt grumbled.

"Again? Really Matt, you should be use to us being passed." Sora rolled her eyes.

"Keep that in mind the next time you find me sleeping in Mimi's room." Matt huffed.

"The difference is that I pretend to enjoy myself while you on the other hand seem to overindulge in it!" Sora spatted.

"See, a lovers quarrel. Not their fault." Tai whispered to Joe.

"Eighteen pages." Izzy slammed his butt on the breakfast table. "That's how many stories I have out there on me. Eighteen pages of story starring me."

"That's not bad if you consider the pages have an average of twenty-five stories." Joe smiled. "That's about …"

"Four hundred and fifty stories." Izzy nodded his head.

"And I have ten pages, Izzy. Two-hundred and fifty stories and you don't see me all bent out of shape." Joe explained.

"I have a hundred and thirty -two." Matt grinned. "Three thousand, three hundred stories. They love me."

"Or hate you. Remember the stories aren't always good." Joe reminded the blond who quickly frowned.

"Well I have…"Tai takes a look. "One hundred and fifteen, that's two thousand, eight hundred, seventy-five stories …hey! Why does Matt have more?"

"My fame knows no bounds…" Matt sighed.

"Tonight, I am using your head as a pin cushion to eliminate the inflation of your ego." Izzy threaten. "And I will succeed."

"You've become scary in your obsession to hate fanfiction writers." Matt looked down at the younger boy.


	4. Chapter 4

This next part was given with the premisson of Banditpontya. I know it is short but this piece will lead to another short chapter.

* * *

"Order! Order in the Court! I will have order now!" The judge nailed his gavel down hard against the table. The courtroom once again quieted. "Now let us take this from the beginning."

"Thank you your honour." Joe cleared his throat and shuffled his papers together. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the defendant, Ms. Banditponyta has a history of aiding gruesome acts upon my client, Mr. Yamato Ishida.

"Through her display of several stories, Ms.Banditponyta has caused my client series of accidents which could have been fatal if Mr. Yamato's associates were not present at the time of the incidents.

"Poisoning, series of car accidents, injuries which required surgery from a physician, your honour the list does go on. However, this only shows the physical abuse my client has gone through during Ms. Banditponyta's existing membership with the forum, Fanfiction. Mr. Ishida has also been mentally abused by Ms. Banditponyta attempt to create a story around my client. Her stories have also caused a great strain on my client's relationship with not only his father, but his mother as well.

"It is in this court room today that I will present the evidence against Ms. Banditponyta and her true intention for inflicting mental as well as physical abuse against my client. Thank you." Joe pulled the chair under him and leaned over to whisper something in Matt's ear.

"Ms. Banditponya, do you which to comment?" The judge asked.

"I do your honour. The evidence that Mr. Kiddo will show the jury will prove that I was not seeking harm against Mr. Ishida but through my stories; I helped him over come deeper, personal problems by showing that he has friends that will stand by his side in the hour of need. The jury will also find that it is not a strain that was placed upon Matt and his father but a deeper understanding that they both found within. As for Mr. Ishida's relationship with his mother, I believe the jury will find that the two had never seen eye to eye and Mr. Ishida holds her responsible for the separation of his family. Which makes us think just how stable is Mr. Yamato Ishida?"

"She made me late for class." Izzy stood up. "On several occasions."

"You will have your moment to speak." The judge warned the younger boy.

Izzy quickly sat back down.

"Your honour, I would like to call Ms. BonditPonyta to the stand." Joe addressed the court.

To be continued…………


	5. Chapter 5

"I call Miss Banditponyta to the stand, your honour." Joe pushed up his glasses before standing up and taking a stance in front of the prosecutors desk.

Miss Banditponyta stood up and walked towards the stand. Seeing so many movies that had a courtroom scenes, Banditpony automatically held up her right hand to be sworn in. She stood straight, tall, shoulders back, chin up and looked the judge straight in the eyes…

"Hey!" Banditponyta threw down her hand. "You're not a judge!"

Tai cleared his throat and adjusted his wig, "I am."

Banditponyta eyes scanned the courtroom, seeing it for what it was, a set up. She had been too caught up on the idea of being sued, appearing in court and in front of a judge, thinking of what to say and what not to say, she hadn't realised what the court was made up of or more who made up the court.

"I don't approve of the jury!" Banditponyta pointed at the jury stand.

"What's wrong with them?" Tai scratched his fake moustache, it was rather itchy.

"It's made up of digi destines and tamers!" Banditponyta accused.

Tai swirled the gravel around his index finger, "They saved two worlds from destruction, chaos, mass murders, and the list goes on. I feel that those are qualifications to select a good jury. They are at the very least, model citizens. They don't even have a speeding ticket."

"Half of them don't drive!" Banditponyta added.

"And the other half is not any part of the digi group." Tai added.

Banditponyta glared at the other juries. "They are all females."

"So are you. Perhaps they may show sympathy for your actions." Judge Tai smiled.

Banditponyta tossed the idea in her head for a moment. "I want proof that they aren't mix up in this somehow."

"Proof? What is to prove?" Tai sighed, "Let us not delay this situation any longer, Miss Banditponyta."

"I want him to wink at them or grin or even glare." Banditponyta pointed at Matt.

"Why?"

"I object!" Joe slammed his stack of blank papers down on the desk. "This is nonsense, your Honor. Clearly the defendant is only trying to prolong this court's decision in finding her guilty."

"Ha! You all think I am guilty already! What ever happen to 'innocent until proven guilty'?" Banditponyta pointed at Joe.

"In the era we are living, no one is innocent anymore." Matt said huskily and the not-so-digi girls all sighed and swoon.

"I knew it!" Banditpony eyes glared back at Tai. "They are Matt fans!"

"I told you not to say anything!" Joe turned to his client. "Any other time you don't speak, I tell you to keep quiet and you can't do it!"

"It's my rebel image." Matt beamed his azure eyes at Joe. "I can't help it. I'm naturally cool and girls like that."

Tai slammed the gravel down, harder then necessary but it was the part of a judge he liked the most. "Let's move on. Miss Banditponyta please take your seat."

Banditponyta, a good sport, took her seat with her arms crossed over her chest and a glare to match Matt's.

"Now, Miss Banditponyta." Joe took his stack of papers in hand again. "You are here today because of the many inflicted problems you have placed on my client, Mr. Ishida. In many of your stories, you have placed my client in difficult situations…."

"I made him a better man." Miss Banditponyta.

"Your stories aren't on the mature list." Matt glared.

"There are other ways of being a man." Miss Banditponyta rolled her eyes.

"Matt, please." Joe held up his hand to silence his client. "You will get your chance to speak."

"You're good." Tai gave Joe a wink and thumbs up.

Joe cleared his throat. "I had the liberty of reviewing some of Miss Banditponyta's stories and I have made some quotes that I would like to use as evidence, your Honor."

"You may proceed." Tai nodded his head.

"Miss Banditponyta, at the end of your story titled "Stop Light", you typed that the story was pointless and that you enjoyed creating the story. In fact your very words were: "You may have noticed that these little stories are pretty pointless… I ask you, why must everything have a point? They're meant to be little bits of writing with little to no plot. I had fun writing it and that is all I wanted. Is that true?"

"Yes." Banditponyta nodded her head but eyed Joe speciously.

"And in the story you placed my client and his friends in a dangerous area, one that you had named The Death Trap. Let me read to the jury, "Unfortunately, the school was across the street. This meant they would have to cross through the intersection, accurately and affectionately nicknamed by the students as 'The Death Trap.'. The Death Trap, ladies and gentlemen of the jury."

"Does he mean us?" Davis asked.

"Hey, people of the jury will not speak at this time!" Tai rapped his gravel. "Please continue."

"The accused had placed Matt in an area that was notiedly named The Death Trap. Cleary, a most dangerous area of someone so young as my client."

"And what happen when my client crossed the street?" Joe quickly turned on his the heels of his shoes to face Banditponyta.

"A mini van hit him." Banditponyta whispered.

"That's right. He was hit by a van." Joe looked disgusted.

"He was fine though. The van was only going three miles per hour if that! It more like glided into him." Banditponyta explained.

"Still the fact remains that you place Mr. Ishida in a dangerous situation and for that, he suffered miner injuries as well as mental harm."

"I think I should object to that." Matt held up a hand.

"Shhh…" Tai pointed his gravel at Matt.

"Not only did my client endure the torture of your twisted idea of amusement but he suffered injuries with hedge clippers."

"He lost his balance because some one whistled at him." Banditponyta shrugged, "It is not my fault that his ego is larger then life."

"Which she suggested in her story that I looked like a girl!" Matt added, "That's what hurt the most."

"Matt would you just be shut up for a moment and let me do my job!" Joe glared at his client.

"Fine." Matt glared back.

"Fine." Joe clipped his papers on the desk.

To be continued…………..


	6. Chapter 6

Matt took a seat at the witness box and glanced at Tai.

"We are still playing Wii after court, right?" Tai asked.

"I object!" Ms. Banditponyta shouted across the room. "The judge is showing favouritism!"

"You can play too." Tai frowned.

"Tai, she'll just write something evil about us." Matt whispered. "Don't encourage her to hang around us too much."

"Right." Tai nodded his head and hit his gavel (not gravel wink) against the desk. "Joe please continue."

"Your owner I would like to bring forth evidence AC2." Joe cleared his throat.

"I object!" Ms. Banditponyta shouted once more, "There is no such thing as AC2!"

"Ms. Banditponyta, please don't make me have my officers remove you from my court room. You will have a chance to cross examine, Matt." Tai pointed his gavel at her.

"Cross examines Matt?" Davis looked around at the other juries. "I'm not old enough to watch that."

"Davis…" Tai started to speak then shook his head. "We'll tell you to close your eyes."

"I would like to bring evidence 'Crosswalk' into view. The story 'Crosswalk' follows 'Stop Light', which both can be viewed under Banditponyta name within . Now Matt, in the story 'Crosswalk', did Ms. Banditponyta make the area safer for you to cross?"

"No sir." Matt shook his head.

"She had your father ground you for these accidents as well, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Matt nodded his head.

"She also had Tai call you while you were grounded, is that right?"

"Yeah it got me into more trouble." Matt nodded his head.

"Then she made your father cook."

Matt shivered, "Harshest punishment I ever had to endure."

"You became sick after you ate your father's cooking, in fact you were so sick, you laid on the bathroom floor for hours."

"I was pretty much in a daze but that's were I ended up until Tk came home." Matt told the court.

"In the story, there were a lot of tension on you, is that right?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell the court about some of those problems?" Joe pushed up his glasses.

"Well, there was a problem with Sora; she is an ex in the story. Sora would tell Mimi something and Mimi would tell someone else an outlandish lie and the next thing I know, Tai and me are having an affair after I shot up some drugs. Then with the hedge clippers, people said I was trying to kill myself. Just a lot of stupid rumours going on in school. Then there is the whole thing with my father. He was distant towards me, always yelling at me for things I could not help. That was because of my mother yelling at him for not yelling at me enough. This all upset Tk in the end."

"You've been through some emotional things while Ms. Banditponyta controlled you in her stories, is that correct."

"Very emotional." Matt agreed.

"No more questions." Joe sat down at his table.

"He's all yours." Tai smiled at Banditponyta.

"Thank you, your honour." Ms. Banditponyta walked up towards Matt, "Mr. Ishida how is your relationship with your father?"

"Good." Matt shrugged, "Better then most. We have a lot of interest."

"He works late doesn't he? Not always home when you are, is that correct?"

"Yea." Matt shrugged.

"So in my story, I created a father who knowing that you were home, you were also safe, is that right?"

"Yeah I guess, but we could have gone fishin'…." Matt started.

"And in the end of the story, 'Crosswalk', what happened at the intersection?"

"We received a traffic light but the bloody button took forever to change." Matt told the court.

"But you did receive a traffic light to help students cross the road, is that correct."

"Well.. Yeah."

"So you could say that my story promoted safety."

"Not to me!" Matt growled.

"Through you, it taught families to try and talk things out. Through you, it taught family to be carefully when storing their left leftovers so people did not get sick. Through you, it taught the meaning of true friendship by Tai saying at your side. Through you, it taught the city how to care for the students as they walk to school. Through you, it taught drivers to be on the look out. Through you, it taught kids not to play with sharp objects. Do you see where I am going?"

"Yeah, by going through me you caused me hell." Matt growled. "I could have gone fishing."

"I have no more questions your honour." Ms. Banditponyta walked towards her own table, slyly sticking out her tongue in Joe's direction.

"Well Juries, you have everything in front of you. Now it is your turn to decide if Ms. Banditponyta is guilty or innocent. I would like you all to try to forget that Matt has given each of you backdoor passes to his concert; I would like all of you to forget what a great friend he has been to you, try to forget the favours you owe him and try to remember that we are seeking justice. This may be a turning point for us all." Tai rapped on the gavel on the desk. "We'll take a recess until the jury has a verdict."

"We get recess too!" Davis jumped up.

"Not you, you're in the jury." Tai frowned at him. "Acted business like."

* * *

Three hours later, the court found them back in session.

"Do we have a verdict?" Tai asked the jury.

"Yes, we do." Davis stood up and handed the slip of paper to Ken, dressed as an officer, who handed the paper to Tai.

Tai cleared his throat, "Ms. Banditponyta, please rise."

Banditponyta glared at the juries, she already knew what the verdict would be, and everything was a fraud.

"Ms. Banditponyta, the court finds you guilty of placing Matt Ishida in dangerous situations, causing unnecessary stress upon his already stressful life, harassing him with rumours, and causing him great illness." Tai looked sadly at the paper in his hand that had guilty written on it with a blue crayon. "Far as I can tell, you have nothing to replace the damage which you had created. I never thought I would say this to another person, but you give me no choice. I sentence you to hang by the neck until dead tomorrow at dawn."

"What?!" The whole courtroom stood up.

"Tai, you can't sentence a hanging." Joe whispered.

"Um…I take that back." Tai quickly rapped against the desk. "I take the hanging part back. Ken, let her go! Get that rope off her! She can't hang! Okay now then, I sentence you to um… to write a story. A one shot with Matt as you focus character. The story must be three hundred words or longer. The story can not cause Matt any harm, illness, betrayal, punishment.."

"Unless it's the good time." Matt interrupted with a wink towards Sora.

"Um…yeah, and no stress shall be placed on Matt whatsoever." Tai continued. "Knowing your busy schedule, I give you three months to complete the sentence. Court may be dismissed."

* * *

_**Matt Ishida vs. Banditponyta is now over. Banditponyta has been great in dealing with all this and she has agreed with the sentence so I encourage everyone to be on the look out for the story she will be writing due to her sentence. Thanks for reading everyone. Now I'll need another writer as a victim. **_


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever wonder what it would be like to go fishing with Matt? Quiet, right? Romantic….well maybe one sided. Now have you ever wonder what it would be like to go fishing with Tai. Uh, see now I have your attention. Do you know why? Because Matt seems to live in the real world. He seems to grasp the understanding of adulthood where Tai will always have that small child within him. There is a little Matt as well but it's Tai who seems to bring him out to play more often then anyone else. The reason for all this? It so happens that you can be a part of mentally visualizing Tai taken Matt fishing by reading a wonderful story called "Going Fishing" which is written by an amazing author with wonderful sense of light humor - Banditponyta. Read and see the cascading river as Tai sees it and the thin stream of run off water as Matt see it. Read how Tai interacts his wii game into the method of fish catching. Do they catch any fish or do they catch something else? Now, I can't give you all the story. Go view it yourself. You can find it by searching for Banditponyta name under the author search (that way you can read more of her great stories) or if the link is working, you can use it but you may become lost….

Okay this won't let you paste links. Let's try it this way.

It would be under http/

then add the /www.

afterwords add fanfictiondotnet (but don't write out the word dot)

followed by the /s/43386981/1/Gone Fishing

and see if that works.

Banditponyta has filled her punishment with in an amazing time. It was my fault for not posting it swiftly. I had some family issues and those who have read my other stories are aware of it. For those who are not, I have a four year old nephew who had a brain tumor removed in July. July was horrible trying time for my family. I believed that once that ordeal was over then my normal writing time would be once again open. I was wrong. It takes awhile to catch up on life again and of course from something like that, you remember what you took for granted and that becomes a greater part of your normal day routines. I don't want to make more promises that this story will be updated more often now that things seem to settle. I'm tired of breaking those promises. Truth be told, this year has been horrible. It has become so horrible that when anything good appears it seems to be nothing more then donned of a false face while something horrible is actually waiting, following too close behind. I will update this story. I just will not give time limits anymore. Not until life has eased up on me, but I lost hope in that it will. Still writing gives me joy and it's something I am not going to stop - just pause at once in awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

I wanted to take a special moment for those reviews on chapter seven. I wasn't expecting any since it wasn't a proper chapter. I am grateful for them, they show a lot of support and understanding and at the moment, that's a lot. so thanks for those heart felt reviews. The people writing and reading here on the Digimon selection is amazing group. I haven't encounted the likes any where else on the writing block as everyone here.

...

This next case it a law suit against The Deimon Commander from Hell on the story called: War of the Four Kingdoms. I have not completely read the story yet as it has 13 chapters so far and I am at chapter 6. The Deimon Commander has given me permission to use his stories against him for humor purposes only. I do recommend Deimon's stories to anyone who enjoys a good battle story. Also Deimon has crossed over characters from Terry Brooks novels and anyone who is a fan of Terry Brooks will enjoy the familiar characters brought back to life in Deimon's stories.

………………………………...

Tai slammed his gavel once more on the desk. Still argument rose from every corner of the court room. "Why won't you people listen to me!" Tai hammered repetitively.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Mimi screamed in a shrill voice.

The chaos in the room settled into a few mummers while people took their proper seating and soon the mumbles etched away.

"That's more like it." Tai leaned back in his over stuffed, black, fake leather chair.

Joe took a step in front of the large desk. "We are hear to witness the case of Matt vs. The Deimon Commander from Hell. Mimi vs. The Deimon Commander from Hell. Tk and Kari vs. The Deimon Commander from Hell. Davis vs. The Deimon Commander from Hell."

"Is it possible to shorten the name to Deimon Commander or maybe DC?" Tai leaned forward as he spoke to Joe.

"I don't see a problem." Joe shrugged. "You are the judge and this is your court room."

"Alrighty then. Let's hear the first case." Tai glanced at Matt. "Why are you suing Mr. DC?"

"For making me play with elves." Matt stood up.

"I object!" Deimon Commander stood up abruptly. "I did no such thing. He fought with the elves."

"Still, it isn't good for my image." Matt shuffled his papers. "Being seen with elves…."

"They weren't Santa Claus elves." The Commander growled. "We are talking elf like Lord of the Rings. Elves that almost appear to be humans. He could pass as one of the elves."

"That is my point!" Matt pointed. "See, I co-star a story with elves and the next thing I know I'm being accused as being an elf!"

"Matt." Tai licked his lip as he thought it over. "I think you misinterpret the story."

"HA!" DC pointed at Matt, "You are going down!"

Matt gave his deadly glare over at the writer.

"Mimi, do you have a proper charge against DC?" Tai asked the young woman.

"I do. First he treated me horrible. He placed me in a battle zone. Me." Mimi shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot handle watching people being slaughter and I had to witness this out of a carriage window. It was horrible. My skin reflected the stress. I had broken out in a nasty case of a pimple and I had to have an emergency appointment made to have a facial." Mimi took a deep breath. "Then on finding out that he allowed you, of all people, to have an actual sword."

"Hey…" Tai slammed his gavel. "I might sue you next if you don't watch it missy."

"You were beaten by a blind man, Tai." Mimi waved her hands in the air. "A blind person! You had no right to own a sword!"

"DC put my life in danger by giving you a sword!" Davis jumped up.

"Seat down!" Deimon Commander yelled.

"I have proof." Davis stood up and took a sheet of paper and read, "How do we hit this guy?" an exasperated Matt asked Tai as he slashed down, almost hitting TK.

"Just keep slashing!" Tai yelled back as he almost chopped off Davis's head with a back swing. This craziness continued for quite a little time longer as Landon ducked and jumped with this really freaky grin on his face. Finally, Tai managed to nip him on the back."

"See I was almost beheaded." Davis slammed the paper down.

"And I would had witness the beheading of Davis." Mimi cried.


End file.
